Genetics
by HandMTomatoes
Summary: Denmark wonders why some nations have such weird eye colours. Then it makes sense. It had to. It was genetics after all. Happy Belated Birthday, Watanabe Maya! :D


**Genetics**

* * *

**Ha-chan: **This one is for our good friend Watanabe Maya :3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA-CHAN! :D WE LUUUUURVE YOUUUUU~~~ :DDD Sorry it's a few days late ^^; Oh, and these eye colours are based of the ones in the anime, not the manga :3

**Mi-chan: **Happy Belated Birthday, Maya-chan! Although I had no part in writing this... It's from us both, though... ish.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Neither Mi-chan nor I own Hetalia. C'est la vie TT^TT

* * *

Denmark was confused.

I mean like, _really _confused.

It just didn't make any sense.

Wait a minute... Maybe it did.

"What are you doing, Denmark? Let me finish my work," an annoyed Iceland complained as he tried to fill in the paperwork he was doing at the kitchen table. He was currently at Norway's house, his elder brother delighted to have him over. The construction going on in front of his own home had finally gotten on his nerves so he decided that it was high time to just up and leave.

"No, just give me a minute Icey. Look into my eyes. Come on, please? I'm on the verge of a massive breakthrough here. This could change lives!" The Danish man exclaimed as he continued to try to coax the youngest Nordic into looking at him.

Rolling his eyes, Iceland looked up only to be greeted to the sight of Denmark with his face scrunched up in concentration. The teen inwardly panicked. That guy could really hurt himself! "N-Norway, come here." His tone of voice was enough to have his older brother running into the room. "Iceland! What's wro- Oh. Denmark, what are you doing?"

This seemed to snap the aforementioned nation out of his thoughts. He looked over at Norway with a massive grin on his face.

"Norge! I was just thinking-"

"Well don't. You don't want to put your brain under too much stress, now do you? I won't clean up anything after it explodes in your head and little bits of that tiny brain of yours manage to escape from your ears and make a mess on my floor."

Denmark looked slightly disturbed. "Aw, Norge. Don't say that. You know you will- wait. Norway, your eyes are blue, right?" The sudden sense of urgency in his boyfriend's voice had him feeling a little panicked aswell. "Yes. Why?"

Instead of answering, the eldest Nordic turned to face the youngest, who was currently watching with mild amusement. "And yours are too?"

"That's right."

"And you two are definitely brothers?"

Iceland stiffened as Norway smirked. "Indeed we are."

"Agh! This makes no sense! Quick! When's the next World Meeting?

Taken aback by Denmark's sudden conniption, Norway found himself immediately answering Denmark's questions. "Next Monday. Why though?"

"Perfect! That's just perfect! I'll see you guys next week then. I'm going home. I still need to pack. Later Norge, Icey!" Denmark called back as he shoved on his leather jacket and patted his pocket for his wallet. He was out the door in seconds.

Norway stared at the spot Denmark was previously in before turning to his younger brother. "Do I even want to know?"

"To be honest, no. You probably don't."

Satisfied with his answer, the Norwegian man turned around and continued with getting his things ready for the journey to the World Meeting being held in three days time.

* * *

Sitting in his palce at the World Meeting, Denmark looked at the paper in his hands. It was a colour wheel, the item he had wanted to buy after leaving and returning to his own home. Hopefully, this could solve all his questions.

Why some nations had such _weird_ eye colours.

He sighed as he looked up at everyone present so far. He had come early to try to solve the mystery in the easiest way he could think of. Taking down each nation's eye colour and finding out the relationships between certain ones.

One group caught in particular had caught his eye.

Prussia and France were greeting each other as if they hadn't seen each other in ages, when Denmark knew for a fact that they all went drinking just two nights ago. Prussia pulled France into a bear hug while France immediately went to grope the former's butt.

Oh. Well, they seemed very... friendly with each other. Could this be a sign?

Beside Prussia there was a bear floating in mid-air. Denmark raised his eyebrow at that. Well... If puffins were able to spike his drink (not that he minded. He actually preferred that extra kick), and trolls managed to choke him whenever he pissed Norway of a little too much, he was fairly certain that polar bears were allowed to float in mid-air if they wanted to. Wait... Nevermind all that, when he looked hard enough, there was a faint outline... Crap. What was his name again?

Looking down at the list of nations and their times to speak neatly typed up and stuck to the desk in front of each chair -Seriously, Germany should learn to lay back a little!- Denmark quickly scanned his eyes down the list. One name had been quickly scribbled down in writing as neat as Germany's scribbling could be; as if it was just a last minute addition or someone had forgotten about the person when they were typing it up...

Canada.

Oh yeah! Canada, that was his name! Now that Denmark was actually focusing on the Canadian, it was so much easier to see him.

More nations walked into the room but Denmark ignored them.

Watching as Canada conversed with France in French -much to the latter's delight-, Denmark tried to focus his attention on the Canadian, but he was too far away and was too invisable for him to get a good look at his eyes. Giving up, he turned his attention to the nation not too far away from the group. Russia. He was chatting away animatedly with Switzerland's little sister, waving his iron pipe around in a practiced fashion. She imitated him with her own smaller pipe.

Denmark could see the large nation's eyes from where he was sitting. Purple... That was an unusual eye colour...

Hit by a sudden thought, Denmark looked down at his colour wheel. Then back up at Prussia and France. And back at his colour wheel. And now at Russia.

Well. Some people really got around.

And those two were _extremely _friendly with one another.

Besides, Norway and Iceland turned out to be brothers, maybe this whole sibling/family was a little more complicated then they first thought...

It all made sense now.

According to his colour wheel, red and blue made purple, so...

Prussia + France = Russia

"I've got it! It all makes sense!" His sudden outburst caught everyone's attention. He pointed at Prussia and France, the two nations looking at each other confused before turning their gaze bach to the Dane.

"Prussia plus France equals Russia! Red plus blue equals purple! It's genetics!" Slapping his colour wheel on the desk, he grinned triumphantly at everyone in the room.

It was Canada who spoke first. In the stunned silence of everyone in the room, his voice came out as clear as day.

"Gilbert. You never told me you slept with Papa. Or that Russia was your son." Now that everyone's attention was on the Canadian, it was much easier to see into his eyes. Indigo. Purple. Just like Russia's.

Huh. Well, he _did _say this would change lives...

Who knows, maybe they turned out to be brothers?

That _would _explain some things...

Prussia panicked. "Birdie! You don't actually believe this bullshit, so you!? Frenchie and I are just friends! Plus, if I had a kid, do you really think I would be dating you?"

Oh, wrong move Bird-brain.

Canada looked shocked. He opened his mouth and closed it, before opening again and then he promptly turned around and ran out of the room, Kumajirou still in his arms.

"Let me get this straight. You think Prussia and France are my parents, da?" Russia inquired, looking directly at Denmark. Said nation nodded, remaining oblivious to the tension in the air.

Silence. And then, "Lilli, how about I give you a proper demonstration on swinging a pipe? Good idea, da?"

* * *

Denmark woke up to the sound of voices coming from outside the room he was in. His head hurt like hell, but that was Norway's voice and Denmark would be damned if he let anything happen to his boyfriend.

"No, it won't happen again. I apologise on his behalf. I'll tell him. Thank you. Have a good day." The sound of the phone being put down and footsteps making their way closer and closer to the door. Denmark shut his eyes as Norway made his way silently into the room, as if not to wake the supposedly sleeping nation.

He sat down in a chair beside the bed and just stared at Denmark for a while. If he knew Denmark was awake, he didn't do anything to show it. "That was pretty stupid of you, you know," he informed. Denmark's eyes shot open.

"Norge~ Don't say that!" he whined. "It couldn't be helped! It's genetics!"

Norway rolled his eyes. "Big word."

"Denmark flashed him a grin. "Thanks."

Norway shook his head slightly as the most miniscule smile found his way onto his lips. Denmark will always be Denmark.

* * *

"Get me the fuck away from that piano-humping, brother-stealing bastard!"

"But Roma~ We're just going to say hi!"

Denmark's ears perked up at the two familiar voices. Spain and Romano. What a coincidence. And Austria too? Well, now who would have thought?

Denmark glanced around the shopping aisle into the next only to be greeted with the sight of Spain and Austria talking -well, Spain was. Austria looked mildly interested in the topic-, while Romano stood a fair distance away from Austria; his arms crossed and lips pursed. Now they were talking about the piano lessons Austria was giving Ms. Seychelles. Denmark had met her a couple of times. Nice girl, fun-loving as well! She had a nice pair of brown eyes. Really suited her. They spoke of her fondly, as if she was an old friend.

Romano had some pretty nice eyes too, hazel flecked with little bits of green. Woah. Norge would kill him if he ever knew he thought that. Oh well. Norge had the nost beautiful eyes of them all. The way they-

Wait. Green. Brown.

Green = Emerald green = Spain.

Hazel = Brown = Seychelles.

Green + Hazel = Emerald + Brown = Spain + Seychelles.

Spain and Austria were married once, right? But that was for their nation's sake, it didn't necessarily mean they had to stay faithful. Maybe Austria introduced him to her...

He didn't understand how, but he knew it all added up _somewhere._

And thus, Spain + Seychelles = Romano.

It all made sense now. It had to, it's genetics.

* * *

**Ha-chan: **Oh Denmark, when will you learn? XD Lol, he obviously doesn't know what was going on during the time before the Unification of Italy, probably because he was drinking himself to oblivion after Sweden and Finland 'eloped' :3 Unless that happened afterwards O.O I don't know, it's 6 in the morning here in Ireland and I haven't gone to sleep yet XDDD Which explains the fail ending and Seychelles' random semi-appearance XD And the overuse of that emoticon XD Lol, I have a headcanon that the male nations are kinda protective of the female nations sisnce there aren't that many of them, which explains why Spain and Austria were talking about Seychelles :3 Well, I'm rambling now, so I'll just say it once more, Happy Birthday, Maya-chan! You're probably in school now XDDDD


End file.
